Requited?
by keltieful
Summary: It's the day before Valentine's. Spock is being bothered by illogical Humans. Jim is trying to work up his courage. Amanda is asking Sarek to get her more tissues. Spirk.


**Welcome back! I've got Vulcans talking/thinking in Vulcan in this one. So, _italics_ are Vulcan. Just a heads up. :D**

* * *

Jim took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair. The blonde locks were getting a little shaggy lately, he'd have to get it cut to keep with regulations. Regulations he didn't generally follow but he liked to keep the appearance. Chris wouldn't have his ass as much if he looked the part. And his current non-professor -Bones' professor to be correct- and object of all his desires was known to be a stickler for the rules. By like, the entire academy. Who happened to know Jim as the slut of the century. Possibly the millennium.

One would think that sexual shaming would have died out centuries ago. In a world -universe- where anything was possible and -theoretically- celebrated. But then again, if something as pointless as homophobia or xenophobia still existed then everyone was screwed. How could they move forward when so many of Earth's inhabitants couldn't even open their eyes and accept others.

As it was, Jim didn't even know if… his crush would be receptive to any move on his part. For all Jim knew, maybe Vulcans didn't have sexualities. Spock certainly didn't seem to have any interest in anyone who ever approached him. Not even Uhura, who anyone would fall over their own feet to date her. In fact, from what Jim had seen stalking Spock, and yeah, he could admit that he was stalking, she was the one falling over her feet for him.

And Jim didn't want to think about the similarities between them. He enjoyed two things in life. Pissing Bones off. Because he knew the grump would never actually leave him for good. No one else would put up with his sneak hypo attacks and terrible bedside manner. And pissing off Uhura. Because she was kind of cute when her nose scrunched up just so. And her voice got all squeaky. It wasn't a good look. And Jim had the compulsive need to lower people to everyone else's level. Also, she was a closed minded bitch whenever he was around. He hated closemindedness.

"Kid, you either ask the computer and get rejected or we go. Decide." Bones muttered as he stuffed his PADD in his bag.

Jim liked the moral support Bones was always eager to supply. It made him feel all fluffy inside. Like he was loved and respected and integral to Bones' life. Not. God Bones was an ass sometimes.

With a smile, Jim walked down the stairs and approached Spock's desk. The Vulcan was answering questions for a group of students a few years younger than Jim. Then again, most students were younger than him. They decided on Starfleet straight out of school. It was a pretty normal career choice for city kids. Out in the mid west, the 'fleet was a more unusual choice. And Jim did the whole 'off the rails' thing.

"Uh, tomorrow's Valentines day, sir. There's a party." A Caitan spoke up. She twirled her hair around her finger and batted her eyelashes.

Spock just looked at her blankly.

"I- ah, see you next week, professor." She and her gaggle of friends left quickly, offering whispered condolences to their wounded member.

Maybe Jim should come back later? Perhaps Valentines wasn't the right time. Maybe Bones was right. All he'd get was a blunt rejection. He should cut his losses and, and- No. Jim wasn't the type to give up once he set his mind on something. He just had to remember that and listen less to Bones.

"Professor, I was wondering if you'd like to have to have lunch with me?" Jim swallowed nervously, "I read your work on the paranormic physics on Dalex III and wondered if you'd discuss it further?"

Spock looked over his desk in interest. Or what maybe looked a little like interest.

"I do not require nourishment, at this time." Spock said, crushing a little bit of Jim's heart.

* * *

"Mother, I am uncertain with how to proceed." Spock sat a little straighter as Amanda's laughter filtered through his comm station. He did not know why exactly she was laughing, Humans were exceedingly illogical and his mother was no exception.

"Spock, sweetie, he's not asking you to eat. He's asking you to spend time with him for your company." Amanda sighed and reached out, as if to brush his bangs back affectionately.

For weeks Spock had been watching the unauthorised Cadet in his class. The first time the unfamiliar face walked through the doors, Spock had assumed he was in the wrong lecture theatre. When he'd come back the next week, he'd corrected his theory. The blue eyed man was accompanying a peer, possibly a friend for reasons Spock could not comprehend.

It had quickly become a source of interest for Spock. He found himself looking for blonde hair in the halls, turning towards the now familiar laugh, catching glimpses of striking blue eyes. He didn't quite understand why he was so interested. It didn't matter. Spock would eventually solve the puzzle.

And then, two weeks ago, he'd seen his mystery Cadet and Captain Pike having lunch outside the Academy grounds. With Vulcan hearing being as sensitive as it was, he could easily overhear their conversation. And he'd been stumped all over again.

The Cadet, Jim he'd learnt, was 'stalking' him. Captain Pike's statement was met with indignation and a rather fierce blush. Spock idly though the look suited Jim. Pike had proceeded to list off actions, reading all Spock's papers, attending his Xenobiology classes, joining the Xenolinguistics club and becoming treasurer, which Pike equated to stalking.

Spock found himself thinking in Jim's defence, which was a dangerous path to tread. Vulcan minds worked in a different way than Human's. To Spock, Captain Pike was like a father or uncle. He was a Clan member. The only thing more important than one's Clan was one's mate.

Pike had dropped the subject after than, instead choosing to scold Jim about his diet. It sounded like an old argument and Spock needed time to meditate.

"He wants to be your friend, Spock. Possibly more." Amanda said with a small smile. "Why don't you give him a chance?"

Spock thought about it. James Kirk was intelligent, the top of his classes and looking to be valedictorian if he kept up his scores. He was currently only one point off Spock's own score after his first year.

He was also charming and charismatic. He'd seen the Cadet talk his way out of a number of uncomfortable situations. He'd seen the way he interacted with everyone like they were a friend. He'd seen the touching and flirting. It evoked an emotional response which he could have done without. The twenty minuted before his next class was not adequate time to meditate.

"Honey, despite popular belief, Vulcans are social animals. And in the years you've been on Earth, not once have you called to discuss someone. Until now." Amanda stared him down until he lowered his gaze. "Good boy, I have to go now. Live long and prosper, Spock. I love you."

The connection cut off just as Sarek walked into view.

Spock hit the training dummy again and again. He knew he was attracting an audience, people seemed to watch him wherever he went. His movements were fluid, graceful. His strikes precise and, on a living being, deadly. Everything about his movements, the power behind them, was controlled to perfection.

Not for the first time, he let himself think about finding a private space to train. It had been a long time since he'd wielded his Ahn'woon or Lirpa, both of which were much too dangerous to use in a public space.

" _It looks as though you are upset._ " T'lara spoke up from behind him. She was the only other Vulcan in Starfleet currently on Earth. In many ways, she reminded Spock of his brother. Sybok was many things but Spock mostly remembered logical advice and brotherly affection. Though he'd been gone for many years, researching in deep space with a Andorian crew, Spock occasionally felt their bond pulse.

In the same way, T'lara was there when no one else was. She understood, to a degree, like no other. She was an appreciated comrade, though they did not often meet.

" _There are 15.67 minutes until the advanced self defence class. Join me in room one for a spar._ " With that she walked off. Spock only took a second before he followed her.

The moment the door clicked closed behind them, she pounced. Spock twisted, throwing his weight to the left. He crouched and she did the same. This time, when they came together, it was a series of hits, blocks and spins.

Spock utilised everything in his arsenal, excluding telepathy, to catch without being caught. The game they were currently playing was something children learnt at quite a young age. Spock had seen similar behaviour in young sehlats. It was an important for the development of senses and reflexes.

Spock ducked under T'lara's arm, twisted his body and jumped over the kick aimed at his chest. The gravity was weak enough on Earth to make shows of strength and agility very easy.

He landed gracefully and noted that Humans were filing into the room and sitting outside the training area, watching them intently.

In the heat of their 'battle', the presence of spectators made no real impact on either Vulcan.

As he ducked under T'lara's arm, Spock grabbed her shoulder. Using his own weight, he dropped them both to the floor, let go and rolled away. The harsh impact left her winded and gave him the opportunity to place two fingers against her spine.

The game was over.

" _Do you concede?_ " He asked, adding the slightest bit of pressure. Although his shields were up, he could feel the effect of adrenaline to her thought processes. If she did not give up, he would have to nerve pinch her.

" _I concede._ " As soon as she uttered the words, she was released.

Their audience clapped, bringing both Vulcans back to reality.

"And _that_ is what made Vulcans such successful warriors." Commander Xverjabdene turned to her students. "The spar you just watched was a form of ax'nav yeht-fam puk-tor. Roughly translated, the mock fight of children. There are many different types of Vulcan spar. Each has its own rule system. This is like their version of tag."

The students mumbled between them, most holding PADDs and writing down notes.

"If that was a kids game, what does an actual fight look like?" A blonde boy near the back asked, smirk firmly in place.

"Death." Jim Kirk answered from his place against the wall. He stalked forward to stand beside Xverjabdene and Spock recalled that he was the teaching assistant.

It took a conscious effort to keep his relaxed stance. Reaching out slightly, Spock let the back of his fingers brush T'lara's arm. She sent him back a mental nudge. It seemed they both wanted to leave.

"If you'll excuse us, Commander, Cadet." Spock nodded at both and then led T'lara from the room.

" _That man is why you were upset?_ " T'lara inquired once they'd vacated the gym.

Instead of answering, Spock let her back into his mind. When they'd been stationed on the _USS Reliant_ together, there had been more than enough situations which required them to communicate as such. Hers was the first mind outside his family which didn't outright reject his. And over time it had only gotten better, easier, clearer between them. Not perfect, but definitely nicer.

' _I see now. He wishes to be your mate._ ' It wasn't her voice so much as a general knowledge of her thoughts. It was here that he could feel the emotions that even she possessed. The first time he'd felt them, he'd been so shocked. Her amusement had filtered through their shared mindscape and shocked him further.

' _Why do you deny him?_ ' He couldn't explain it, not even to himself.

' _You fear the emotions he so easily conjures. You have had such a difficult time leashing both your volatile Vulcan emotions and your buoyant Human ones._ ' T'lara broke the meld just as Jim walked around the corner.

He took one look between them, perfect blue eyes so wide and hurt, before he turned and fled.

* * *

Jim paced the length of the room. With every turn, the six or so other students looked progressively more worried. Even Uhura was looking between him and the door. If he'd made Uhura worried, maybe he should sit down.

But he couldn't. He physically couldn't.

His head hurt. His heart hurt.

He'd never even had a chance. Spock never even returned his feelings. The feelings had only gone one way and he was reacting like a spoiled child. It was just, he'd never been drawn to someone like he had Spock. He wasn't even sure what it was. There was just something about him, something Jim couldn't name.

All Jim knew was that he wanted Spock like nothing else. Like nobody else.

"Are you alright, Kirk?" Uhura asked, placing herself in his way. Her hands may have been placed on her hips in a display of mock arrogance but Jim could see the honest concern swirling in her eyes.

One point for being neglected as a kid. It sure taught you how to read people. Which had saved Jim's butt more often than not. Gods, if he wasn't used to seeing that calculating look in Frank's eyes just before he and Sam got whacked around the house, he'd be dead. So would Kevin. And Hannah. Ver'ya, Lil, Sarah, Henri, Arr'ik, Farnok and Thomas.

Shame it didn't work on Vulcans.

"Cadet Kirk, I require your assistance." Spock said from his place by the door.

Uhura snapped into something close to attention. Which was more her reaction to Spock than any form of respect. Her reaction made Jim wonder if maybe everyone felt something when they saw Spock. Maybe it was a Vulcan thing?

When the class had walked in that afternoon to see the two Vulcans fighting… They'd never seen anything like it. They moved with an ethereal grace, their strength, speed and stamina on full display. To an untrained eye, it looked as if there were no holds barred. It was only when Jim watched closely that he noticed neither were trying to hurt the other at all. It was just what Xverjabdene said. A play fight, closer to tag than a spar.

Regardless, the show of skill was more than impressive. He'd heard rumours that after Kelvin and the fallout it caused with Vulcan, the ancient arts were practised by the upper echelon of Vulcan society.

"Professor, wouldn't you like to have someone else help you? Kirk is kind of… feeling ill." Uhura stepped forward, hand outreached toward Spock.

Jim could almost see Spock shutting down. How interesting. He'd thought the Vulcan didn't notice Uhura's many obvious attempts at asking him out. Apparently he was a better actor than anyone gave him credit for. Though, now he thought about it, the guy was the smartest person in the 'fleet. And he was the head of the Xenolinguistics department, despite his specialty being sciences.

"Cadet Uhura, I require James Kirk's assistance. I am certain it will not be an inconvenience for him." Spock motioned for Jim and turned, walking back out of the room.

Jim followed behind, confused and a little scared. He knew Vulcans were notoriously private. They were the only species to only get half a lecture dedicated to them, much to Bones' annoyance, even though Spock was the lecturer.

What he'd walked in on earlier had looked very intimate. It was possible that Spock would tell him off for whatever he'd accidently seen.

He may as well get a sign, point it at his heart and provide the salt.

"After you, Kirk." Spock opened the door to his office and waited for Jim to enter before him.

"Professor, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" Jim choked off.

Spock had wrapped his hand around Jim's. It was cooler than his own, something he'd known from Spock's Xenobiology classes and yet, hadn't expected. He'd wondered though about it, sure. But never imagined it.

"Commander?" Jim squeaked.

"When you asked me to lunch this morning, I did not realise what you were asking. I apologise for my error." Dark eyes caught Jim's and held him captive. Everything about Spock kept him captive.

"I have been told that tomorrow is a day to celebrate romance. Would you like to join me for dinner?" Spock asked as he released Jim's hand but made no effort to move away. It made Jim's heart beat like crazy.

Instead he moved closer. Jim rested his forehead against Spock's, noses brushing with every breath.

"I'd like that. I'd really like that." Jim sighed with a smile.

* * *

 **Only day six. It feels like it's been a year. And yet, every time I finish another story I feel such a sense of** **accomplishment. And of course I love to make you all happy. :D**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Star Trek. But I do own T'lara and Xverjabdene. Who I love. This show needs more kickass women. Expect to see more of them.**


End file.
